zimfandomcom-20200222-history
The Nightmare Begins
Credits Originally aired: Friday March 30, 2001 on Nickelodeon Writer: Rob Hummel Director: Steve Ressel Show Stars: Kevin McDonald (Almighty Tallest Purple), Lucille Bliss (Ms. Bitters) All Guest Stars: Wally Wingert (Almighty Tallest Red), Andy Berman (Dib), Richard Steven Horvitz (Invader ZIM), Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR), Melissa Fahn (Gaz), Jhonen Vasquez, Jhonen Vasquez (ZIM's Computer / Brian / Oldkid), Mo Collins (Robomom / Zita), Phil LaMarr (The Letter M), Wally Wingert (Invader Larb's SIR Unit), Andy Berman (Invader Larb), Rodger Bumpass (Professor Membrane) , Michael McDonald (Robodad), Kevin McDonald (Tae) Production Code: 01 Story Line The Irken race consists of beings that have desires of gaining universal domination. Their leaders, the Almighty Tallest Red and Purple, have just begun assigning Invaders, the elite soldiers who will capture the universe’s most dangerous planets. However, when Zim, an Irken soldier who was banished from the Irken Empire, returns and demands to be assigned a task as an Invader, the Tallest decide to send Zim to a planet that nobody has ever heard of: Earth. Zim gets assigned a cheap robot that is malfunctioning, named GIR, and he begins the trek towards Earth, but little does he know that a human child on Earth named Dib is already aware that he is coming, and plans to prevent Zim from completing his goal. Zim was assigned into the original Operation Impending Doom, in which he was assigned his own giant robot and had several underlings assigned to his command. This implies that Zim was once had a decent rank in the Irken military, despite the fact that the Tallest never seemed to like him. Fun Facts The giant robot that Zim was using to destroy the planet Irk was called “Battle Mech 4”. Zim was assigned into the original Operation Impending Doom, in which he was assigned his own giant robot and had several underlings assigned to his command. This implies that Zim was once had a decent rank in the Irken military, despite the fact that the Tallest never seemed to like him. After Gir picks up Zim and they fly back to their base, Dib. As the smoke from the jetpack clears, you can see Dib emerge from the smoke. In this scene, he has an uncanny likeness to Robert Patrick, the man who played T-1000, the liquid metal robot, in the movie Terminator 2: Judgement Day. In the scene where ZIM is flying around when he gets to earth, the radio station he passes is WTFU. With an Irken spacecraft, it takes approximately six months to travel from planet Irk to planet Earth. Even though ZIM drew the house with his left hand, Jhonen states that he is not left-handed, but that he's advanced. In the scene where ZIM is flying around when he gets to earth, the radio station he passes is WTFU. The line "Radioactive rubber pants" was originally rubber ants. In the aired version of this episode, the milk carton in the refrigerator says “Rob Hummel is Meat”, but the un-edited version which appears on the DVD has a picture of a kid with “Find Me!” written below the picture. When Zim gets his disguise, the legs of his pants keep changing color throughout a majority of this episode, though more frequently in the second half of the episode. When Zim contacts the Tallest to report on his progress, there is a scene that is showing The Massive, the Irken Imperial Flag Ship, but none of the smaller ships are around it, despite the fact that The Massive is always escorted by many other smaller ships. This episode is longer than any other due to the fact that it had no opening credits. In one scene Tallest Red has one ring in his waist thing but it had 3 in every other scene. When Dib approaches Zim after skool and comments on his poor disguise, his legs are missing. When Zim makes a comment on Gir’s intelligence, his legs vanish temporarily. In the room near the beginning of the episode, during Conventia, there is a large red room where the alien is insisting that the Invaders and Soldiers buy a lot of cheap goods. In the background, there is a picture of a green monkey that is later used for decoration in Zim’s house. Quotes Professor Membrane: Not now son, I’m making… Professor Membrane: Toast! Tallest Purple: Weren’t you banished to Foodcourtia? Shouldn’t you be frying something? Zim: Ha! See ya, Dib! Professor Membrane: Not now son, I’m making… Toast! Tallest Red: As a show of gratitude for your services in the past, uh, here’s a sandwich. Tallest Red: Zim, you’re alive? Zim: Yes, so very alive and full of goo, mission goo. Irken Soldier: But sir! We’re still on our own planet! Refrences http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/the-nightmare-begins/episode/51939/summary.html